


Hierarchical world

by TalZ



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalZ/pseuds/TalZ
Summary: Alphas, Betas and the leading omegas. These were the 3 branches chosen to make the ideal little world. But everything changed when the alphas became powerful. 100 years passed and the world is a new place. Explore the heirarchial world in the centralised point of Ikebukuro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!
> 
> So this is going to be my first submission to the archive and it's a pretty standard trope hopefully handled a little different. Eventual smut aside, this story focuses much more on the prospective heirarchies that this fandom trope brings about, and of course, the slow burn Shizaya.
> 
> I will warn ahead of time that this story will deal with certain triggering issues but I have done my best to neither glamorize, condone or focus on heavy topics. This is somewhat of an accepted thing in this trope but I do not want to fall too deeply in this trap. 
> 
> Please do try and enjoy this piece. It's not beta'd so any issues please feel free to identify them.
> 
> Have fujitsu yum!  
> ^^^(I originally wrote have fuuuun! But I rather like this instead. Thankyou autocorrect!)^^^

Alphas  
The strongest  
The leaders  
The providers

Betas  
The middle class   
Equalists  
Average

Omegas  
Lusted for  
Lowest class  
Bearers of kin

This is how the world is. You cannot change what you awoke to be no matter how hard you try. Born an Alpha stay an Alpha, born a Beta stay a beta and if how hard Izaya has tried to change is any indication, if you are born an Omega you must stay an omega.

It's just how it works in this world. Now Betas are in comparison the most similar to our own ideas of life. Once awoken a Beta can seek their mate within their own ranks, (or take an omega or alpha) and they do not need to rely or experience heats/ruts to discover their soulmate. In the case of Shinra, he found his mate by simply growing up with Celty, a fellow Beta (who would have guessed that faeries also experienced the same laws as this world).  
Other pairs are not so lucky. A beta won't discover their mate as easy as an Alpha or omega would and if they don't get to know the person, then they can't identify who their 'soulmate’ is. This doesn't mean they can't identify each other via scent, it is however much fainter.

A beta with any other hierarchical mate is rare but not unheard of. Kida masaomi and Saki Mikajima are one such example. Kida being a young Alpha and Saki being a Beta.

Alphas. The leading class, powerful, smart, scent reliant beings. Mostly male, an Alpha, unlike a Beta can very easily find their mate. Most often an Omega. Alphas are by far the most possessive of creatures, scent marking their lovers and marking them with bites, smelling out an Omega in heat only to growl whenever any harm comes to their lovers or family. An Alpha, young or otherwise are insatiable in their sex drive and find release in self gratification and sex most satisfying with their mate. The crimes perpetrated by this group are exponential. Positions of power come easy to this group resulting in white collar crimes. Sexual misconduct such as rape is also associated with this group with the recently awoken Alphas not knowing how to handle their excessive drives and released hormones during a rut. Mature Alphas such as a Yakuza boss like Shiki find solace in their work with regular 'meet ups’ and drugs to relieve themselves. A number of Alphas such as Simon somehow oppress this need and are trusted members of the community. Alphas like Shizuo Heiwajima use violence as an outlet despite his blatant dislike for the act. 

Omegas are the lowest tier in this hierarchical world. This wasn't always the case but it is certainly the way it is now. Most omegas are cherished and adored particularly with their mates. Omegas are primarily female at a rate of over 99.9% with males being 'rare’ and deemed 'good breeding stock’ due to their high fertility rates. An omega is normally classified as a meek person who shys away from loud noises and conflict. Compared to rabbits they are rather similar to those creatures when they are experiencing a heat. Like alphas they are insatiable sexually however theirs also results in pain. Nothing can ease their pain except their mate. Truly ease it anyway. For the humble omega there are different ways to handle the recurring heat through their lifetime. Generally it's isolation, pain meds, pheromone reducers and attempts at self gratification. Since their pheromones are so potent driving alphas to lose their rationality, they aren't usually safe on the street unless mated like Anri is with Mikado which is the most efficient way at reducing the complications of their heats. Other omegas use illicit scent blockers and illegal heat stoppers such as Izaya Orihara. Most people believed him to be a Beta due to his lack of scent or a very late blooming alpha. Alas, Izaya was but a male Omega fighting his biologically given place in the world. Izaya came from a biologically normal family. Business inclined pair, Alpha father and Omega mother. Sisters both came out omegas so supported each other on that front… as weird as that sounds it seems to work for them.  
We don't question that.  
No Izaya unfortunately went against the norm and instead of being the 'alpha’ son his genes predicted him to be, he wasn't even a beta but a lowly omega and he hated it.

Izaya hated being an Omega. He hated the mere concept in general and that this grouping system is so important for the functioning of his beloved humans. He hated that he was forced to undergo torturous pain every 2 months. It used to be more sporadic but years of abusing meds that altered this have effectively shortened the time between. For a female omega this would be a normal time frame, significantly less painful as well. For a male though, once a year was considered normal though the pain was supposedly immense.   
There aren't a lot of accounts of which to compare however.

Few people know that Izaya is in fact an Omega. Only 2 people. Shinra and Namie. You would think his family would know but considering his parents were hardly home and his sister's too young to remember when it first began for him, he could hide it pretty well. Shinra knows since he's Shinra. Shinra helped Izaya early on with scent suppressors and pain management before Izaya delved into the black market. He eventually informed Namie who could get him the really strong untested stuff with less risk as well as deter his clients from finding out.

Unfortunately for Izaya these risky drugs are becoming useless for him. And his latest heat is about to begin and he knows it.   
Izaya goes to his medical cupboard and reaches for his Delayers only to find they aren't there. Looking towards his secretary in the main room of his office space he sees the very Delayers he was seeking waving in her hand while she gives him the blandest stare.

“Namie San. I didn't realise you were about to go on heat a beta such as yourself? If you needed some surely you could have sourced your own in time ne~?” 

Her name is Namie Yagiri, Izayas employee, a strong willed Beta and head of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. Namie couldn't care less about anyone except her beloved brother Seiji a fellow Beta. Namie is awfully attracted to Seiji most likely because her biology deems it to be so. Being a Beta her body is drawn to fellow betas and unfortunately for her, she is always drawn to her only family Seiji. Family connections like their chosen mate can be felt by Betas, unlike their connections to others and this is what Namie feels for Seiji. Towards Izaya, Namie feels little more than loathing and mistrust for the thin and lithe informant.

Scoffing at the notion of a beta having a heat. Namie spins the bottles in her hand after closing her laptop. “I can't say I care but you need to lay off the drugs.” putting the bottles in her bag she turns back to Izaya “you haven't exactly got any clients for the next week so I'm going on fully paid holidays with Seiji. Try not to make more work for me while I'm gone.” With that Namie sauntered out of the office leaving a slightly bewildered Izaya.

“Ah hahaha defying my expectations again! secretary-san” Izaya knows why Namie took his medication. Self medicating requires control and out of frustration Izaya was slowly losing it. He can feel his body preparing to go into one of the most painful weeks of his life. Years of denying it has resulted in the severe pain to come. He'd already had 2 doses of the Delayers today. These particular Delayers are supposed to be taken 1 at a time once a week. Extremely potent Izaya used to get sick often, now his system has accepted them. In fact Izaya is likely infertile, at least he hopes he is, not that he would find out anytime soon.   
Izaya once again fighting his biology does not want to have any children.   
Omegas crave child rearing and are synonymously good 'mothers’. Only when their child is threatened do they appear fearsome even towards their Alpha if the need arises. Izaya is no omega. At least mentally. He convinces himself of this adamantly, unfortunately for him he is physically a pure omega and looking around his office he comes to the realisation that he has nothing prepared to manage his soon to be hell. No pain stoppers, no pheromone reducers, nothing. Looking towards the clock he notes the time of 3:21pm, the next train to Ikebukuro is in 19 minutes and will take him in 30 minutes to a 10 minute walk to Shinras abode. If Izayas calculations are correct (and they nearly always are) his pheromones will begin to be released in approximately 2 hours 5:21pm is his deadline. Plenty of time to get to Shinras and pick up the management medication that is oh so popular for other omegas.   
Returning to the train won't be a problem with his pheromones blocked or at least heavily reduced and so Izaya messages Celty a job to get her away from Shinra before enacting his plan to see the wacky underground doctor


	2. Problems of a train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making his way down town, walking fast, fighting a rutting Alpha dududu dududu dududu
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning already coming into effect in this chapter. Whoops
> 
> The first three chapters of this piece are all coming out today so that there is a bit of substance to hopefully get some interest :)

Arriving on the train, Izayas mind blanks for a moment as a rutting Alpha enters the train next to him. Hormones hitting him in the side of the head like the very transport he is riding on. Coming back to his senses he sees the tall dark haired man part the crowded train by merely standing there only to then take a seat that a frightened Beta relinquished after a demanding stare from said Alpha. Alphas are common but demand respect, particularly when they are rutting and releasing their intimidating scents. This tall dark haired man knew he held power and flaunted it. His scent was terrible to Izaya, it smelled like cheap cologne used to hide his juvenile Alpha hormones. That's probably exactly what it was actually. This Alpha was doing what so many have done before and was sniffing the air around him and Izaya had no doubt it was to find an Omega in heat. Keeping calm he looked around to the others on the train and spotted immediately the omegas that were on heat. It's not super obvious unless you knew what to look for, Izaya being what he is however he could see the signs clearly. There were three. One was with two of her friends of average height holding the sides of her skirt with a flushed face avoiding looking towards the Alpha, another of the three put her hood up and covered her nose clinging to her jacket with one hand and the other on her own friends arm. The third omega was trying not to glance at the Alpha clinging to her pink jumper with a flushed face. She was clearly alone on the train and was not familiar with going into public while on her heat. Izaya was glad he knew he was not releasing pheromones yet as the Alpha seemingly worked out what Izaya had already determined. Arriving into the Ikebukuro station everyone began to file out leaving Izaya to lose the Alpha amongst the crowd. It didn't last long as he caught whiff of the abhorrent cologne. Looking towards it he noticed the Alpha having grabbed the omega in the pink jumper dragging her by the wrist away from the station. Now Izaya being the omnipotent being he is would normally ignore such instances in favour of something more intrinsic and interesting. Luckily for miss pink jumper, today Izaya was feeling a bit more put off by the hierarchy and decided he could do away with this particular scummy Alpha in time.

Maintaining his distance, Izaya follows in the crowd. Glancing around subtlety he notices that others have witnessed the predicament but have chosen to continue on their own paths. These people, though he loves them, are making him feel sick. The bad smelling Alpha is using his scent to part the crowd and claim his chosen “mate for the night". And that in itself is what is upsetting for the fur coat omega. Izaya knows that Alphas can do that. They can find a new mate every night and are encouraged to do so unless it is their “true” mate. A “True” mate is their chosen mate, the one they will always protect and get aggressive without. In order to find their “true" mate, Alphas can have a new bedmate each and every night if they so choose with no consequences. Omegas can't. Once mated they become attached and only that person can satiate them. During a heat, their lines become blurred making every rutting Alpha seem like their 'one’. Delusional in heat omega and a sleazy rutting Alpha is too common of a sight for people to be concerned, but today only, Izaya has chosen to intervene. The Sleazy Alpha leads the flushed pink omega down the side of the station near the large garbage bins. An isolated area but not exactly private. Izaya knows he has probably done this before considering how purposeful he is being taking the pink jumpered girl to a relatively clean space despite the garbage surrounding it. The pink jumpered girl seems to have realised what is about to happen to her as she starts voicing her pleas against the Alpha. Her 'nos’ and 'please don'ts’ seem to fall on deaf ears as the Alpha gets a bit more handsy pushing her up against the dirty red brick of the train station. An omega doesn't simply lose their mind when in heat, their body however often reacts differently to how they want it to. This girl seems to have realised this as she clearly leans in to the alpha however her face says it all. She doesn't want this. She sees Izaya and locks eyes with the fellow Omega, Izaya merely smirks and let's the Alpha continue what he started, crushing the hope of the pink jumpered girl resigning her to her fate. Looking into the eyes of the Alpha about to take her she sees nothing but lust. No care, no acknowledgement, just lust. She doesn't know this man and she probably never will but her life is now about to be ruined and there is nothing she can do. Her body aches for his touch but her head and heart are saying no. Why did she go on the train today of all days? Oh yeah that's right she was going to meet up with her long term boyfriend. Now he won't ever look at her again.  
Now she will be sullied and taken in an alley. 

The rutting Alpha runs his hands up her legs lifting them higher around his waist pushing her skirt back in the process. He knows of Izaya watching him but who has ever said a bit of exhibitionism was wrong. A quick glance at the smirking man tells him that the ‘beta’ watching is taking pleasure out of the situation. Who is he to deny a man pleasure? Reaching towards his jeans and unveiling his clear arousal that is no different to any other time he has taken an omega, he knows this girl is not his mate. She sure as hell will still give him what he wants though. Getting into position he leans down to her ear and whispers dirty things before going in. Or at least that was his plan but looking down, he witnesses the blade protruding from his… well his manhood. 

“Ara ara~ look at all the blood from that little manhood of yours. Looks like that omega bites back~” Izaya plays around with his switch blade showing disinterest in the now bleeding Alpha, who drops the pink Omega in an instant favouring his erection that losing as much blood as it is, still stands strong.

“You b-b-bastard! Fucking help me!” why the Alpha was asking this of Izaya clearly shows he wasn't in his right mind. Asking the very man who did it of course. 

As if implying he would in fact help, Izaya strides over to the pair before removing the blade with a smooth motion before grabbing the pink jumpered omega by the jumper sleeve and dragging her away all disheveled and bewildered. Izaya, of course, isn't a murderer, he did in fact call an ambulance for the pathetic Alpha. If it doesn't make it there on time? Well why would that matter to him. 

Striding in the open now with the pink omega, Izaya begins to make his way to Russia Sushi to drop her off. Apparently that was where she was going to go meet her boyfriend, coincidental eh? Looking at his phone he notes it is 4:42 and that his own pheromones will probably be released in about 39 minutes. Luckily for him, Russia Sushi isn't too far away from Shinras. 

“Uh excuse me? Wh-who are you anyway?” Stopping the raven, the pink jumpered girl meekly tries to get his attention. “I don't mean to be rude, my name is Sara Yuuko and I am really grateful to you for helping me. And um I want to thank you for helping me so can i buy you some sushi? If you like sushi of course”

Izaya looks towards Sara and then back to his phone, he could do with some Ootoro before he has to lock himself up for awhile. Nodding towards the pink jumper he continues taking her to Russia Sushi. “I am just your humble passer by” 

Getting to Russia sushi, Izaya interrupts Simon with a bit of Russian before his name is spoken and proceeds to go in with Sara. Sitting down with the little pink omega in a semi private booth, he orders his typical Ootoro before hearing Sara sigh dejectedly. Lifting his head back to Sara, Izaya notes the dark look focused on her phone. “No show~?” 

“ apparently he got caught up”  
Ordering her own sushi array she turned back to Izaya “I really can't thank you enough for today. Being an Omega can be really dangerous but I thought I might be alright today considering my heat had only just started. Of course I know now that I shouldn't have gone on the train at all but waited for my boyfriend to come to me. I assume you are a beta? Although you strike me as more of an Alpha. Take pity on the little omegas okay? We aren't exactly strong willed or anything really. We are very fragile and need people like yourself to look out for us. If I didn't already have a boyfriend, I'm sure I would be swooning over you. Do you have a girlfriend? We should hang out sometime. Can I have your number?”

Izaya couldn't be more thankful for Simons interruption. Omegas NEEDING help?! Pah! It's only because none of them are willing to fight back. “i'll take this to go please Simon” in the Russian tongue Simon is so happy to hear. Following along with Russian Simon asks “why are you leaving the pretty lady so soon?”   
“We aren't seeing eye to eye”  
“Sushi can fix that!” But despite his own objections, Simon still packs the Ootoro for Izaya.  
Thanking Simon once more he turns to leave the flabbergasted Sara who has just placed a bit of Sashimi in her mouth. “Wait! Where are you going?” 

“I have things to do and people to see. I can't say it was a pleasure meeting you given the circumstances but go find your boyfriend sooner rather than later ne~?” Waving his silver clad hand, Izaya twirls away from Sara and out the door before Sara has a chance to swallow her Sashimi.


	3. Wacky Doctors abode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy doctors and unfortunate timing. Good luck Izaya!

Stopping just outside of Russia Sushi Izaya glances at his phone again. 4:54pm. Shrugging lightly Izaya decides a change of scenery to enjoy his Ootoro is in order and makes his way to the local park that is practically next door to Shinras apartment complex. Along the way skipping merrily through Ikebukuro, he receives a few glances but nothing nefarious. As an informant he is well known but not many people have a face to put to his reputation. 

Arriving to the park in record time, Izaya finds a bench and sits in the shade of a tree. It's a rather sunny day for Ikebukuro and looking around the park, Izaya concluded that sunny weather provided more people to watch. Enjoying his Ootoro and showing a face of more happiness than is common on the informants face, Izaya looks around the park at his fellow patrons. The happy couples walking past are not of great interest but suffice for his observations. Having his last piece of Ootoro and glancing at his phone   
5:06. He should probably head up now before his pheromones start releasing. Putting his phone away while walking he comes face to face with a rutting Alpha and an in heat omega eating each other's faces. Awkward but at least it didn't seem like it was against the omegas will. Glancing at the pair he notes the appearance of the male Alpha. Tall and that telltale crappy haircut. It looks like Sara Yuuko won't be mating with her boyfriend anytime soon. Spinning on his heels Izaya heads to Shinra getting all the way to the foyer before noticing a certain blond haired man frightening those around him. Well shit. Is the blondie meaning to scare everyone? No but he is a rutting Alpha monster with anger issues. It's going to happen no matter what he tries to do but unfortunately Izaya now has a choice to make. Turn coat and try to score some black market blockers in less than 10 minutes or try and sneak past the blond. Easy decision, even if it means it's risky in more ways than one. Izaya goes outside and towards the back of the building to climb up the fire escape.   
Meanwhile, back with the blond monster, Shizuo looks at his phone with the responses from Celty saying where she is. Normally Shizuo wouldn't visit the nutty doctor without Celtys presence but funnily enough, Shizuo is here for a very similar need to Izayas. Pheromone blockers.   
Shizuo can't do anything on the job when he is rutting since weaker alphas and betas smell his intimidating aura from a mile away.  
Judging by the shivering Alpha standing near him, Shizuo concludes his scent must be pretty strong and understands the random omegas that clamboured all over him on his way here. In fact, Shizuo is getting more and more uncomfortable by the second with the cautious people around him and heads outside the foyer for a ciggie. Walking outside he notes a sweet cinnamon smell that he can't help but like and decides to just enjoy that scent for a moment. Belatedly realising it belongs to a person, Shizuo attempts to seek out the smell following its trail towards the back of Shinras building. The scent was very familiar to Shizuo but he couldn't quite pick it. Thoughts of a flea passed his mind, but to him, Izaya smelt like shit, not this lovely sweet cinnamon scent that had him seeking its source. The scent ended in the alley next to the fire escape, Shizuo didn't consider that the person he could smell was in fact Izaya and that had he looked up he would have seen the mildly confused face of the informant. Shizuo merely considered it a lost cause and headed back around to the front of the building leaving a baffled Izaya to consider his maths once more on when his pheromones would begin leaking. Izayas math wasn't incorrect, however he had attempted to measure something immeasurable.   
His pheromones were releasing earlier than he was prepared for. The scent wasn't too strong yet but it was there.  
Climbing into the eccentric doctors apartment and witnessing his only friend on his laptop practically worshipping an image of Celty in a bikini…. Well that wasn't exactly what Izaya had considered witnessing today but he has seen worse from his friend.  
Pulling out his phone, he takes a photo of Shinra in his compromising situation and prepares a message to send to the Dullahan herself. Once his pheromones are covered up he isn't concerned if Celty comes home.  
“ne~Shinra, does your Dullahan know you have this photo?”

Shinra having not expected a home invader flips back in his chair landing on his back with a thud. “I-i-izaya? What are you doing here?”

“Just thought I would come and see my friend and associate”

“I'm your only friend and you never visit just for that. What do you ne-” cutting himself off Shinra sniffs the air. “Izaya are you… in heat right now?”

“Not yet” sighing Izaya makes his way to the couch and settles himself down. “I just need some pheromone blockers or something. My wonderful secretary is putting me on the forced vacation from hell since she took all my delayers away”

Pushing his glasses up the wacky doctor goes into his serious mode. “If I can smell it then it may already be too late to block them. It's actually getting stronger by the minute. In fact I'm guessing if I look out my windows right now that there are going to be prowlers wondering where the in heat omega is” true to his word Shinra walks over to his window and sure enough there is a small gathering of alphas intimidating each other away from a sweet scent while trying to find its source. “You are going to need some pretty strong inhibitors this time around. How long has it been again since your last actual heat?”

“Just over 4 years. It's amazing what delayers can do when you get them from the black market or you know the right people”

“No wonder miss Yagiri confiscated your delayers, that's way too long to have not experienced a heat”

“You make it sound as if she was concerned about me. Her little brother was going on holidays himself and Namie San simply couldn't leave her beloved Sei-” Izayas words cut off as a slight pain goes down his spine. “ne~ Shinra? Scent blockers and Pain relief sooner rather than later”

“Yeah Yeah, I'll have to call my beloved angel~” looking wistfully towards the laptop he was on moments ago, Shinra draws out his phone.

Izaya leans forward from the couch and stares at Shinra with an unimpressed look,“Now why would you need courier-san? You wouldn't happen to have run out of what I need?”

Turning and smiling to Izaya “Yep! I'm fresh out of pain blockers!” Shinra proceeds to retrieve the scent blockers. “These scent blockers are about as strong as you can get, I don't want some alphas to be storming in and wrecking my beautiful love nest in search of you” sniffing the air again Shinra cringes. 

“That strong already?” Izaya questions the wacky doctor while taking the pills dry. 

Nodding to the raven “Mm hm. Anyone can smell you are an Omega right now but once those blockers kick in nothing could possibly smell you.” sniffing the air again Shinra gains a concerned look. “Your scent is particularly strong though… it's possible a high level Alpha could still smell you but they shouldn't be able to identify it as omega….maybe.”

“That newfound levelling system is ridiculous, it is just a way to emphasise the gaps between the three branches and further downplay betas and omegas.” 

“Mm I don't believe that's the case Izaya, there are numerous studies done in America that have highlighted the levels in action. Depending on level, as an Alpha, it means you can intimidate on a scale, a level 5 Alpha is no match for a level 1 Alpha. In exemplary cases there are supposed to be rank 0 alphas, but honestly? I don't think those exist. Rank 0 alphas are supposed to be incredibly difficult to find however they have the power to deliberate over all Alphas and Omegas. Betas are supposed to be a little harder to attack in comparison due to our lack of pheromone attachment. As I said though, I don't believe such a being really exists”

“ Your lack of belief surprises me given your love for a dullahan?” 

“My beautiful angel is the light of the world but she is also a rank 2 Beta! That means she is faster than other betas! Very few rank 1 betas exist but my dearest could still beat them all in a race.”

“Why is that beneficial???”

Pushing his glasses back up his nose “ I believe it has to do with an evolutionary survival tactic against the once primal alphas who would attempt to do us harm” 

“What's your rank then?” 

“Rank 4, the love of my life is too good for me!”

“Hm alright then” done with the conversation, Izaya gazes back towards the window only to hear the front door open with the very Dullahan the wacky doctor has been spouting about.

“Ceeeeeltyyyyy~ I missed you so so mu-” cut off by a punch as per usual Shinra is then assaulted by a PDA.

“Izayas here for a checkup my love, he will be leaving our love nest shortly”

“Oh how you wound me Shinra~” Turning his gaze back to the door, Izayas blood turns cold yet burns with adrenaline at the sight of the open door. Usually doors wouldn’t cause this reaction of course but seeing that blond mop of hair and the bartender suit always accompanying it… well… his reaction is completely normal. 

Yet despite the adrenaline, Izaya remains seated trying to look as relaxed as possible.

“Ne Shizu-chan~?” Smirk in place, Izaya meets Shizuos gaze “what does a beast like you need here?” Expecting the door that Shizuo has pried off to be thrown at him, Izaya tenses closing his eyes in the most relaxed fashion he can and listens. 

When no sounds of flying doors are heard Izaya peeks over to Shizuo who is just standing there with his nose twitching.  
Does the monster have a cold?

Shaking his blond mop of hair, Shizuo places the door back down and takes a deep breath. That sweet cinnamon smell is back again and it is really strong. He really likes that smell. It's calming even, with the flea around he should be throwing the door and raging but instead he just feels calm. “Oi Shinra! What's that smell?” Noticing the flea send a death glare to Shinra out of the corner of his eye, Shizuo knows the excuse of him “baking” is a blatant lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this has been an appropriate introduction to what I assume is going to be a long ride. 
> 
> It's going to be a little while and I won't have a regular schedule. 
> 
> I really don't need that extra added stress so why make it hard for myself. So long as I don't forget my password or how to log in to the archive this story will eventually be completed. 
> 
> My other posted long fanfiction was a YouTube video series from eightish years ago! I never got to finish it though because I changed my password and got a new laptop at pretty much the same time. 
> 
> Bye bye Pokemon fanfic! If anyone reading this also enjoyed those YouTube chat vids and in particular Pokemon you may have come across it :) doubtful but it'd be cool to have heard from someone from all those years ago who enjoyed that abhorrent story.
> 
> Anyway! 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
